


The chosen community

by Rosedun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blow Jobs, Dom Josh, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Special, Sub Tyler, Superpowers, abilities, loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedun/pseuds/Rosedun
Summary: Tyler Joseph, a normal boy who loves the water was thrust into an entirely new world one day after finding a magical stone that grants him powers he could only dream of before he knew he was one of them. With his new people, he meets Josh and its love at first sight... or is it?





	The chosen community

I grew up hearing the stories. Special humans who once roamed the earth blessed with powers which ranged from beautiful to terrifying. Some controlled earth with its elements or manipulation of Ora’s while others grew to be terrifying with their overwhelming power. They weren’t born this way, no. They were however born into it.

The stones held all the secrets of these people. The special stones, known as ability cores were only useful to the chosen holder who was created for the sole purpose of bonding with it and capturing its power into the very beings soul. It’s said that the stone when touched, creates a bond with this person, becomes part of them and can be worn in whichever way the stone chooses to form to based on the holder.

Non bonders, mundane humans born with no such purpose, have no effect on the stones, yet they are so beautiful they soon became hot on the markets. Hunters were offered ridiculous prices for these beautiful gems that shine like nothing any human had seen, as if a god had blessed them.

The users numbers quickly dwindled once the hunters realized they could only extract the stones by killing off the host entirely and taking it from the corpse that remains, a treasure around rubble of what once had been. It was a genocide.

Because of the threat of extinction, the chosen who once flaunted their stones proudly in all their beauty, began to shy away from society and hid their stones and powers from even the ones closest to them. No one, not even family could be trusted anymore as betrayal soon rose from all around the world.

No one is sure how many are even left anymore, let alone how they get their powers. It’s rumored that the stones and the users are connected somehow. Drawn to each other as if it was a calling and they are left to answer. Some who are chosen in the past have found their stone but refused to touch it, to answer because they knew the consequence of having to hide the rest of their lives.

Eventually the ignored stones whom called out are found and wasted from their potential. Never to bond with the host.

My name is Tyler, and this is my story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a little idea I have been working on and im REALLY excited to show you guys! I plan to update regularly along with my other fic and I already have some of the chapters pre written just in case I start to fall behind! I hope you like it tell me what you think! Im always open to suggestions on chapters and events that you guys think should take place :)


End file.
